blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Alucard
Rachel Alucard is the head of the Alucard vampire clan and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Information Rachel Alucard is the current head of the Alucard family, and a very powerful being. Rachel behaves like a stereotypical upper-class individual, often looking down upon others with boredom, arrogance, snobbery and apathy, and hates her vampire urges. She is seemingly one of the most powerful characters in the series to the point where she can 'keep up' with Terumi. Rachel can create a dimension called the Requiem which intersects with her dream world. She is always with her servants Nago and Gii and usually with her butler, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Both she and Valkenhayn seem to be the only characters who know that time was looping the Calamity Trigger a century before. She plays with the characters to push them forward to breaking the loop of time that is repeating itself. She has the Tsukuyomi Unit, a powerful Sankishin which has, according to Rachel, an "absolute defense". The "absolute defense" takes the form of a golden shield which defends Kagutsuchi from a laser fired by the Nox Nyctores known as Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. In BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, an extremely bored Rachel spent much of her time trying to secretly direct characters from making the same mistakes over and over again and break the looping of time, but as she was an Observer, she could do nothing but stand in the sidelines. She has many hair ties, so people call her rabbit which irritates her, although Ragna seems to get away with calling her rabbit, idiot, and 'bunny-leech' in the second game. The only concern whom she seems to show towards is Ragna. It is also further insinuated that Rachel deeply cares for Ragna as its shown during Ragna's bad ending. Interestingly enough, in some later interactions it is revealed that she is possibly the most powerful of the playable characters, and as such the only one capable of taking on Terumi. In battle she has mastered sorcery and has the ability to control lightning and wind. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Rachel prepares herself to face Terumi again after finding that Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi are targeted for assassination by the NOL. In the Opening of Continuum Shift's story, Rachel had something of a 'falling out' with Takamagahara after she activated the Tsukuyomi Unit, thus losing her ability to Observe. Due to this, she lost a substantial amount of her power. The suspicion that she was the most powerful playable character is proved false as, when she fights Terumi, he appears to take her attempt to defeat him as a joke and quotes "I don't think you'll last more than a second or two against me". Furthermore, he is able to easily and mockingly evade not only Rachel, but Rachel, Hakumen, and Valkenhayn when she rallies them against him. He is then able to teleport and conceal his own tracks so that Rachel, instead of following him, transports herself to the dump. Ragna manages to free her after he defeated Terumi, though she refused to thank him. Rachel then tells him that the only way to defeat Mu-12 and save Noel is to kill her. However, he manages to counter-current the tempering and free Noel without killing her, at the cost of his left arm. Saya then appears, stating that all that Rachel did was for nothing and that she has control over everything. Afterwards, she is seen with Hakumen, the latter stating that she and Jubei are soft and weak. As he leaves, Rachel bids Ragna to not give up, no matter what the future holds for him. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Teatime (her favourite pastries are milk crepes and financiers) * Values: Time, her Meissen teacup * Likes: Sweet things (Especially Cake) * Dislikes: Being bored, Bell Peppers, Tomato Juice Personality Rachel is a stereotypical aristocratic heiress. She has an almost enchanting air of dignity and grace, yet is sarcastic and condescending to those she considers lower than her, always expecting them to have the highest standards of formality when conversing with her. Despite this, she does care deeply for her allies. Her butler, Valkenhayn, is fervently devoted to Rachel, as he was a loyal friend and respected rival to her father, the late Clavis Alucard. Rachel's familiars, Nago and Gii, despite taking punishment from her on a regular basis, remain loyal to her. Perhaps her most intriguing relationship is with Ragna. Although Rachel would never admit to it, she loves Ragna for his determination and unwillingness to give up even when the odds are against him. Appearance Rachel is young vampire girl with long blond hair tied into two long pigtails with two black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears black Lolita fashion with red ribbon bow tie,red bat symbol design cross her front to the back on her dress, red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heel black boots with red cross, and red ribbon on her left leg. Powers and Abilities Rachel believes herself to be one of the most powerful individuals in BlazBlue, making it a point by often looking down upon others, unamused or not fazed by the attempts of her opponents, no matter how hard they fight. In battle she employs her familiars, Nago and Gii to do most of the fighting for her. It is also stated that she has mastered the art of sorcery; in direct combat, she is shown having control of wind and lightning. Her feats of power range from creating portals, to turning her clothes in weapons such as forks, knives, and swords. Rachel's heightened power comes from her possession of the Sankishin known as Tsukuyomi. Boasting the ultimate defense, Tsukuyomi was able to block and completely nullify a blast from the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Rachel's Drive is known as Silpheed which employs the use of her control over the element of wind to alter the flow of battle by affecting all, from the combatants to projectiles As of Continuum Shift, she lost much of her overwhelming power after forsaking her status as an Observer. However, she still retains the ability to fight. Movelist * Movelist * Combo List * Changes in Unlimited Mode Musical Themes * Queen of Rose - Rachel's theme * White Requiem - Rachel Alucard VS Ragna the Bloodedge Stages *'Halloween' - One cannot put back the clock *'Requiem' - The death and the life are equivalent *'Moonlight Castle -Halloween-' - It is a great point of wisdom to find out one's own folly. Titles Arcade *'Imaginary Spaces,' ''-Crime and Punishment-'' *'AD2200/01/07,' Reverse Story *''Bystander'' *''lie to myself'' Gallery File:Rachel Alucard (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest File:Rachel Alucard (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Calamity Trigger artwork. File:Rachel_Alucard_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Mode File:Rachel_Alucard_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Mode Pre Battle File:Rachel Alucard (Story Mode Artwork, Defeated).png|Mode Defeated File:Rachel Alucard (Sprite).png|Sprite File:Rachel_Concept_1.jpg|Concept Sketches of Rachel. File:Tsukuyomi Unit.png|Rachel's Sankishin, the Tsukuyomi Unit. Click here to view all images of Rachel Alucard. Trivia * Rachel's last name is a reference to the popular epithet Alucard which is merely Dracula spelled backwards and was first used in the 1943 film The Son of Dracula. Since then it has been been used frequently in various media. * Rachel has a Guilty Gear counterpart in Slayer due to their vampiric nature as well as a connection to the main protagonist, though Slayer is nowhere near as snobbish and arrogant as Rachel is. Her downed sprite has her laying down on Nago, similar to Slayer simply lounging on the ground when knocked down. It should also be noted that the crosses on her shoulders are nearly identical to Slayers "tie." Her fighting style bears more parallels to Testament, however. * Unlike every other character in the game, when attacked with lightning from another Rachel, she just seems to ignore it (but Gii and Nago gets shocked). The other three characters who don't appear with human skeletons are Hakumen, Hazama and Arakune. Also, Nago and Gii take nearly all damage inflicted on Rachel in her place, with Gii blocking for Rachel in her blocking animations no matter how far he is from her, and Nago getting hit for Rachel instead. * Rachel's birthday is on October 31st, Halloween Day (Just like her Guilty Gear counterpart: Slayer). * Rachel has many similarities to that of Remilia Scarlet of Touhou Project games. Both are vampire princess' who act somewhat childish despite their age and have good relationship with their employees; they are both bored of their lonely life, have great power over fate, and wear large dresses. Rachel's Astral Heat & Distortion (Baden-Baden Lily) also bear similarities with Remilia's attacks. Particularly, her Red the Nightless Castle & Scarlet Devil from the Touhou fighting games. Though it should noted the Remilia sports more agility than Rachel. **It should also be noted that Rachel's crest and Remilia's sigil bear a strong resemblance in that they are both heavily decorated with flowers. **Rachel also shares strong semblance to Evangeline A.K. McDowell from Mahou Sensei Negima. The two could almost be considered a reflection of each other (Rachel being the "good, serious" reflection, Evageline being the "evil, silly" one (Evangeline suffered two kicks straight to her cheek in her villainous debut episode, where Rachel has yet to be literally hit at all.) ***Regarding this, Remilia and her sister Flandre Scarlet, along with Evangeline and Rachel herself have a possibility of forming a four-lady legion in fandom. ***Also in regards to Evangeline, Rachel in CS2 now shares her English Voice Actor, Laura Bailey, the same tone is even used for both characters. ***Beforehand, Rachel shared both Voice Actors with Rin Tohsaka from Fate/stay night. * Even though she's a vampire, she dislikes sucking blood. She has only succumbed to her hunger once, with Ragna being her first and only victim. * In her "gag" ending in Continuum Shift, Rachel decides to 'play' with Ragna by forcing him to wear the Spectacles of Eros. Those who wore the Specs will be attracted by others who either love him or hated that person in all of Kagutsuchi. Soon all of the female characters (with the exception of Taokaka, Nu and Tsubaki Yayoi) and Jin came to express their love towards Ragna, much to Ragna's dismay (and making Rachel jealous when she sees most of the female characters hugging him). It is to believe that the person who makes them wear the Spectacles of Eros are not affected by the effect as Rachel wasn't under it's spell. However, since she seems to make Ragna wear the spectacles because of a twinge of jealousy (he was eating with Platinum when she saw him), the spectacles might not work on those either incredibly powerful or even actually already in love with the wearer. After Rachel escapes from Jin's rage, causing the restaurant to set on fire, she wore the Spectacles of Eros as it landed near her foot. * Rachel's Unlimited form allows for the use of Sword Iris without having to use Tiny Lobelia before hand. Use of Tiny Lobelia, however, also fires three shots at once, instead of a single one. George XIII also lasts much longer, essentially being near invulnerable and being able to attack multiple times, but is placed on a seperate charge meter. Her wind gauge also regenerates much faster. * Rachel's character has a number of references to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. ** She bears a great physical resemblance to Fate Testarossa. ** She shares a voice actress and cross motif with Hayate Yagami. Both characters also have white-haired servants who can transform into blue wolves. *It is also noted that Rachel's personality and appearance is most likely based directly on Shinku from Rozen Maiden. They also share a voice actress and a characteristic affinity for roses and tea. * Rachel and Bang both share a dislike of bell peppers. * In Blazblue Continnum Shift Rachel is shown to get very jealous at the thought of another female character eating alongside Ragna another note to her having strong feelings for him. * Most of Rachel's special moves, her Distortion Drives and her Astral Heat are all named after different species and genuses of plants, such as Tiny Lobelia, Baden-Baden Lily and Tempest Dahlia. * One of Rachel's DLC color makes her look like Hatsune Miku from the Vocaloid synthesizers, same as one of Platinum's alternate color palette. In addition, her Tiny Lobellia rods are green and white, a possible nod to leeks; something Miku is commonly seen with. * Rachel has a strikingly similar appearence to Mina Tepeş from the anime adaption of Dance in the Vampire Bund including long, blonde hair with black hair ties. Mina is also a vampire princess with a werewolf protector, Akira Kaburagi Regendorf. Except they both have different personality and when treating their protector/servants. **Mina's voice actress is Aoi Yūki (Platinum's voice), Akira's voice actor is Yūichi Nakamura (Hazama's voice), Yuki Saegusa's voice actress is Chiwa Saitō (Taokaka's voice). *The name of Rachel's Drive: Silpheed refers to Sylphid (or simply Sylph), the name of a mythological creature that represents the element of air and wind. *Rachel's Astral Heat could be considered one of the best in the game, not just as an attack, but a means of evasion, and even countering another Astral. A majority of the Astral Heats in the game can be stopped short by Rachel's, or countered. Of course, the drawback of Rachel's Astral Heat is its slow startup; using it too early will cause the opponent to flee while using too late will give the opponent time to interrupt the positioning. *In some parts in CS2, Rachel has Laura Bailey's voice. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Observers